Super Lantern
by Tron45
Summary: Hal Jordan is dead and his successor, Daniel Jacobs, is a 16 year old boy. When the United states Government decides that they don't like Daniel as earth's Green Lantern, the Guardians of Oa relocate Daniel to the planet Mobius. Dr. Eggman soon after reveals his latest invention: a completely indestructable robot. Will Mobius' Green Lantern be able to master the Chaos Emeralds?


AN: ALL SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA. THE GUARDIANS OF OA AND THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS BELONG TO DC COMICS. DANIEL JACOBS IS MY OWN CHARACTER. WHERE SCENES BREAK OFF THERE ARE LARGE GAPS BETWEEN THAT AND THE NEXT SCENE. I LEAVE WHAT I IN BETWEEN TO YOUR IMAGINATION.

As Daniel sat in the large meeting room, he couldn't help but feel small. The room was full of news people and fan girls, and in front of him on a raised seating platform that held the military's commanders with the Seceratary of Defense.

Daniel hated politcians. All they ever seemed to want was what was best for them, not for the people they claimed to represent.

The seretary slammed a small mallet onto the table and called the session to order. "Mr. Lantern," he started, "do you or do you not posess a high powered energy weapon?"

"No I do not."

"Then what do you call the ring that you have on your finger?"

"It's a highly versatile piece of jewelry."

"Mr. Lantern, do not misunderstand my impatience. The purpose of this hearing is to put the ring weapon into the hands of the people of the United States of America."

"And as long as it stays on my finger, it will be. I am an American citizen, and my loyalty will always be to America. However, should the situation arise, I will assist those who would threaten us. My oath to the Green Lantern Corps holds me responsible to assist those in need."

"The only way you will be allowed to keep your ring is if you sign up to join the United States Military."

"If I sign up for the military, all that will do is let you control the ring through a different conduit. I'm afraid that will be impossible."

"The fact of the matter is, Mr. Lantern, that you are a mere child. How old are you? 15?

"16 and a half."

"A child nonetheless. You can't really expect us to allow you to keep such a dangerous weapon?"

"Look pal, the ring wouldn't have chosen me if I wasn't responible. To be a member of the Green Lantern Corps, one must be honest, have a strong will, a good heart, and born without fear. Even if I wanted to give you the ring, which I don't, by the way, it wouldn't work on any one but me."

"Mr. Lantern, if you insist on this course of action, I will have no choice to take the ring from you by force."

"I'd like to see you try." Just then, two soldiers began to move towards him. Daniel leapt up and willed his ring to hold him aloft. Bringing his ring in front of his face so that the secretary could see it, Daniel recited the oath of the Green Lantern Corps. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power: Green Lantern's Light.

"This is the oath that I have sworn to uphold; this is what I stand for. My question is, what do you stand for?" Turning to the camera crews, Daniel spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I have saved your lives dozen's of times over, and there has never been a single time that I have given any indication of anything but commitment to keeping this planet and many others safe. Please, ask amongst yourselves, why do these men want my ring so much? Is it because they truly are looking after your best interests like you believe, or are they after my ring because it's a shiny new toy?"

With that, Daniel flew to the roof and through the skylight out into open air.

Daniel placed his bags on the bed of his new room. It was nice, almost like a hotel room. Mobius was a wonderful planet, full of forests, lakes, fields, and the nicest people for parsecs. Even so, it would be a while before he would be able to think of Mobius as home. The possibility existed that he may never be able to think about it that way.

As beautiful as Mobius was, Daniel wasn't too happy that he was there. But orders were orders, and the Guardians of Oa had been insistant. The political and media attention he had been getting from earth was too much, so instead of just kicking him out of the corps, they relocated him to Mobius, where the political situation was such that he wouldn't even have to worry about keeping his secret identity a secret.

Unpacking, Daniel made a list of things he would have to do in the Kingdom of Acorn. _I won't have to get a job,_ he thought, _Elias said that since I was a Green Lantern that I was working hard enough to keep our entire sector of space safe. Maybe I should just have a night on the town; Uncle Chuck said that chili dogs would always be on the house for me. Or I could just go for a good old fashioned high speed fly; nothing like the breeze in your hair at supersonic speeds to clear your head._

His thoughts were interupted by a loud alarm and NICOLE materializing in his room.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Lantern Jacobs, but Dr. Eggman is attacking and Elias has requested your presence in the battle."

Daniel sighed loudly. "I'm not a resident for two hours and already the local chump is asking for a beat down. Oh well." Daniel's uniform morphed onto his body and he flew out the window towards the task force of robots that Eggman had brought.

By the time Daniel got there, Eggman was chewing Sonic out, monolouging about how this time would be different and that the Kingdom of Acorn would fall. _In his dreams,_Daniel thought.

Firing several high powered blasts from his ring, Daniel reduced Eggman's robots to melting piles of slag.

"What," Eggman cried out in surprise.

"Greetings, Dr. Eggman. My name is Daniel Jacobs, and I'm the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, which just so happens to include the planet Mobius. I'm not going to be taking any action against you at this time, but since the Kingdom of Acorn is my home now, please know that if you choose to attack this kingdom again, I will give you a reason to beware my power."

Eggman was fuming. His face was red and spittle was flying from his mouth. "Don't think you've seen the last of me, Lantern. Yellow might not be your weakness any more, but I'll find someting that you won't be able to do a darn thing against." With that, he flew off in his Eggmobile.

"Way past cool, Bro," Sonic the Hedgehog called out from the ground. Daniel floated down to the ground and joined the plucky blue creature.

"Thanks, Sonic. I didn't think that Eggman would attack before I finished moving in."

"Well, let's go celebrate at Uncle Chuck's. You can finish unpacking later."

The two friends walked to Uncle Chuck's and set themselves up with the house special. While they were eating, Daniel told Sonic several tales of the Corps, including the time he took Sinestro on singlehandedly and won.

Before too long, Daniel noticed a group of young women his age that were stareing at him and giggling. _Oh, great,_ Daniel thought. _I'm not even unpacked yet and already I've got a fanclub._ He was about to suggest to Sonic that they leave when one of them came over. Daniel had to admit that she was beautiful; grey eyes rested in her sockets, and blonde hair came down to the middle of her shoulder blades.

She sat down and began to make small talk with the two heroes. By the end of the meal, Daniel was genuinley surprised. Most beautiful girls that he met were superficial, caring only about the outside. But Annabeth, for so she was called, was different. She didn't seem to care that Daniel was a Green Lantern (though Daniel suspected that it definitely had something to do with it), she was more interested in who Daniel Jacobs was.

By the end of the evening, the trio was stuffed with chili dogs and exhausted from laughing. _If Mobius can produce people like Annabeth, then maybe it won't be so bad after all._

Eggman was furious. He had it all planned to perfection. He had even accounted for the chaos that was Sonic, but now there was the added pest of the Green Lantern. But Eggman would not be dettered. "Snively," he shouted at his nephew, "I need you in the lab right now!"

Moments later, Snively came into the lab. "You called, sir?"

"We're moving up the timetable for Project: Abraxas."

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, sir, why are we moving up the timetable?"

"We have a new threat, my dear nephew. A Green Lantern."

"But I thought the Green Lantern for this sector was on the planet earth."

"He is from earth, but he now resides in the Acorn Kingdom. His power is enormous, but it won't matter. Once Project: Abraxas has been completed, all of his power won't matter."

Snively walked out to inform the Dark Egg Legion of the new timetable.

Ganthet floated alongside Daniel as he walked. He had come to Mobius with Saint Walker at Daniel's request for information that the Guardians apparently weren't giving him.

"So when I told the Guardians of the abraxas-bot, they just told me to gather the seven chaos emeralds. They wouldn't tell me why, just to gather them. What I want to know is how those things will affect me?"

Ganthet nodded thoughtfully. "The seven chaos emeralds were the results of early Guardian experiments. After the Manhunters had been decomissioned, we attempted to harness the power of the Chaos Force, a naturally occuring energy that exists throughout the universe. The chaos emeralds were the solidified forms of the chaos energy that the Guardians sought to tap.

"When we tested their powers, we discovered that they were incredibly inconsistent with the power rings that we had forged. The only way the power was any good was when all seven of the emeralds were absorbed by a single ring. While the ring's power was increased 1,000 fold, it was only good for one ring at a time. Since the emeralds were not a reliable power source for an entire corps, the Guardians sent them into space where they apparently made their way to Mobius."

"So what your saying is that my ring will allow me to absorb the power of the chaos emeralds, right?"

"Precisely. Sonic the Hedgehog does something similar by transforming into what he calls 'Super Sonic'. The process that would happen with you is similar, but it will be much more powerful."

"Powerful enough to destroy a robot made of pure abraxas alloy?"

"Daniel, my friend, it is likely that you would have enough power hanging off of your finger that you would be able to effortlessly destroy galaxies."

"Wow," Daniel sighed. "That much power... are you sure I'm capable of handling that properly?"

"I honestly do not know, Daniel. The fact of the matter is that not even the Guardians know whether or not the emeralds will truly affect you. The emeralds only fuse themselves to a power ring that belongs to a Lantern of strong will, and pure heart. Not even Abin Sur or Hal Jordan were able to command the emeralds. However, I have seen your heart. If anyone is going to be able to master the power of the chaos emeralds, it will be you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ganthet."

Daniel walked down the street holding Annabeth's hand. After spending a week searching for the chaos emeralds, Annabeth insisted that he take a night off and that the two of them just hang out. After a wonderful evening at Uncle Chuck's, the two were on their way to a movie when a shockwave hit them. Looking up, Daniel willed his uniform to form from his ring. Eggman was attacking, this time with his secret weapon.

The abraxas-bot was 60 feet high, and it was putting a strain on NICOLE's sheilds. She had only minutes left before Eggman would breach the shields. Only one problem: Daniel was short three emeralds, and Sonic was still miles away with the fourth one.

Daniel knew that without the power of the chaos emeralds, he wouldn't be able to go up against anything made of abraxas, the toughest metal in the universe. Emeralds or not, neither Annabeth or Daniel were idle. Using constructs to brace falling structures, Daniel helped to usher civilians into underground shelters that NICOLE had designed. A giant fist slammed into the domed sheild, sending another sockwave through the city. As versatile as a Green Lantern's ring is, Daniel couldn't stop the piece of debris from falling onto Annabeth.

Rushing to her side, Daniel scanned her with his ring. She was badly injured, and the possibility existed that she wouldn't have been able to use her legs again. Looking up at the giant robot with an expression of pure rage, Daniel flew at high speeds through the city's barrier.

In his rage, Daniel completely ignored the Guardian's warnings of abraxas. Every single construct that Daniel created shattered upon impact against the bot's skin. With a mighty backhand, Daniel was sent flying through Mobius' atmosphere.

When he finally landed in a heap in a forest, Daniel didn't know what to do. He needed those emeralds, but he didn't have them. Daniel could only pray that something would happen that would let him save his friends.

Suddenly, Daniel felt a new energy signature surrounding him. Looking up, Daniel saw all seven of the chaos emeralds surrounding him, bathing him in their soft glow. The cuts on his skin immediatly healed, and his uniform was mended. As the emeralds continued to circle him, Daniel realized that they had responded to his will, his fear, his rage, his hope, his compassion, and his love. That was why the emeralds were inconsistent and why they had never chosen a Lantern to bond with. The Guardians were insistant that will-power was the only way to bring peace to the universe, and trained the corp to channel their will through their rings.

But the chaos emeralds were different. They only activated when Daniel had shown that he was governed by all of his emotions, not just his will-power. The cirling emeralds were picking up speed, and Daniel could feel their power. Possibly because the emeralds needed it, or possibly out of sheer hystericalness, Daniel shouted the Green Lantern oath at the top of his lungs.

"In brightest day... in blackest night... no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might... beware my power... Green Lantern's Light!"

Eggman was overjoyed. He finally had a weapon that would be able to destroy that meddling hedgehog and make him supremem ruler of Mobius. Not even the vaunted Green Lantern had any power to defeat this new robot.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Sonic," Eggman shouted at him as Sonic ran around the robot. "Surrender now and I'll let you live."

Sonic might have said something, had a bright golden light not exploded in the distance. Both Sonic and Eggman had to sheild their eyes. "Wait, what? That's the ariea I sent that pesky Green Lantern to! What's he up to?"

As if in response to his question, Daniel appeared right in front of him. "It's simple, Eggman. I've just made history. I am the first Green Lantern to absorb the power of the seven chaos emeralds."

Daniel's uniform was golden instead of its usual green, and it was crackling with chaos energy.

"Sir," Snively called, "the power that I'm reading off of him is incredible! It's... it's..."

"One word about 'Over 9,000' Snively, and I swear you will be on clean up duty for a month!"

"Oh, I'm way past 9,000, Eggman."

Sonic looked up to Daniel and watched as he obliterated the robot in an instant. He was going to move in to capture Eggman when both he and Snively dissapeared in a transporter beam.

Daniel floated in the air for a moment before he dissapeared too, only to reappear in Annabeth's hospital room. She was unconciouss, and the doctors were running around trying to save her life; they didn't even notice him enter. Lifting his ring, Daniel fired a golded blast at Annabeth's deathly pale form. Doctor Quack's sucker fell from his mouth as Annabeth's injuries left without any trace that they had ever been there in the first place.

When the process had been completed, Daniel spread his arms and shouted two words. "Chaos control!" The seven chaos emeralds seperated from his body and blasted across the planet, but not before they repared a of the damage to the city and its inhabitants.

When all was done, Daniel returned to his civilian clothes and took Annabeth's hand. She blinked sleepily and looked at Daniel. Neither said anything, but they both knew that all would be well.

The Guardian's of Oa sat in the council chamber and discussed their next course of action.

"The very reason we did not destroy the emeralds in the first place was because no Green Lantern could tap into their power. If 2814 can summon all seven to him with his will, what is to say that he couldn't easily become a new Sinestro," Appa Ali Apsa was saying.

"There is nothing that says he couldn't, Appa," Ganthet said, floating into the chamber.

"Ganthet, you were banished from Oa years ago. Why are you here?"

"I came to offer my unbiased opinion of Green Lantern Daniel Jacob's preformance. It is true that he is quite powerful; more powerful than both Abin Sur and Hal Jordan combined. However, the chaos emeralds would not have bonded to him if his heart were not pure, and if his heart ever changed, than his power would immediatly cease. You all know this to be true."

Sayd was the next to speak. "What course of action do you suggest, Ganthet."

"Allow the boy to continue his duties. He will use the emeralds as he needs, and, in time, he could be the answer to your problem."

Appa seemed to mull this over. "Very well. The Green Lantern of Sector 2814 will continue in his duties unabated. However, we will be keeping a very close eye on him."

Daniel held Annabeth in his arms as he gently ascended through the atmosphere of Mobius. "Are you sure that I'll be able to breath up there, Daniel?" she asked.

"I told you Annabeth, my ring protects any one who I'm flying with from the same dangers it protects me from." Annabeth still didn't seem so sure. "Would it make you feel any better if I summoned the Chaos Emeralds and went super?"

Annabeth nodded her head. Raising his right fist into the air, Daniel called for the Chaos Emeralds. When all seven arrived and his ring absorbed their power, Daniel's uniform turned to gold and his hair once again stood upright with a golden hue. "Feel better?"

"A lot better. Thanks."

They continued to fly up, until Daniel came to a stop. "I've brought you here for a reason. I have several hiding places around the planet, places that only I can come to. I like to go to them when I need to be alone. This one is my favorite of all.

"I've never brought anyone to any one of my hiding places because I always felt that it would spoil the natural serenity that the spot had, but I've brought you here because I care about you that much. I love you enough to share my favorite hiding place with you. I love you enough to give you this."

With that, Daniel pulled a silver ring from his pocket and took her hand. "This is a promise ring made of abraxas metal. It will never break, and it will never tarnish." He placed the ring on her finger. "We're not old enough to get married now, but I promise you, that when the time comes, I will be yours."

Through the few tears that she had begun to shed, Annabeth looked into Daniel's gleaming gold eyes. "What about earth? Was there anybody special on earth?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, there wasn't. And even if there was, it wouldn't matter. Earth isn't my home any more. Don't get me wrong, earth will always hold a special place in my heart, but home is Mobius now." Taking both of her hands in his, Daniel looked intently at Annabeth. "I promise you, Annabeth, that I will always be there to keep you and this planet safe."

Annabeth leaned forward and brought her face within milimeters of Daniel's. "I promise that I will always be yours, Daniel."

Bridging the very small gap between them, Daniel pressed his lips to Annabeth's. It was small, nothing more than a peck on the lips. But it was their first kiss, and, quite possibly, the first kiss in outer space. The one kiss held all of the fear, the love, the passion, all of the emotion that they had built up for each other in the few weeks they had known each other, and it sealed a promise made from one heart to another. In that one moment, all was right in Daniel's universe.


End file.
